The present disclosure relates generally to media processing. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to generating representative still images from a video recording.
Video conferencing is an essential tool within many corporations for sharing and distributing information. The meetings held online can take many forms, including company-wide announcements, technical discussions between engineering groups, training seminars, code reviews, and the like. Many video conferencing systems offer the ability to record videoconferences for later playback. In addition to recording audio and video, many systems also record media streams such as remote desktops, document cameras, whiteboards, document annotations, and document sharing. Recorded meetings provide a number of benefits, such as giving those who could not attend the ability to replay the meeting to see exactly what happened in the meeting. In addition, the recorded meeting is a good reference to review issues and action items discussed in the meeting.
While some may have the time to view the recorded meeting from start to finish, others may need a way to quickly access the sections of the recorded meeting that are most relevant to the task at hand.